


His First

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Humor, Feels, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blond is practically dying from embarrassment after France announces that Canada is still a virgin, when he says that he isn't, he won't tell anyone who took it leading the others to not believe him. As he sits in his room he remembers his past and the man he had come to secretly love.</p><p> </p><p>As Alfred trys to rile his brother up he accidently sets in motion events that may or may not lead to Happiness in the end.</p><p> </p><p>{I may or may not try to finish this in the future, don't keep your hopes up though.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... i ship GerCan... yup... so i wrote some... yeah... not enough as I've said before... so i made some more.
> 
> I Will Go Down With This Ship.
> 
>  
> 
> AS a side note, this is note rape, true it seems that way a tad bit but it's not.

To say Matthew's face was red would be an understatement. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him at the moment, or maybe for his brother to use his loud obnoxious voice to draw attention away from him.

Instead the entire world was staring at him with a mix of amusement and shock. Canada was mortified, when had his virginity become the topic of the day? Oh that's right it was Francis' fault; Matthew had to repress the urge to punch the French nation leering at him from across the table.

"Ohonhon Mathieu you are still a virgin?" He had asked him leaving the Canadian speechless and red, and for some ungodly reason the whole room had instantly quieted down and their attention was turned on him.

"W-what?!" He managed to squeak out around the knot of horror in his throat.

"Are you still a virgin?" France asked slowly. Matthew could tell it was a serious question, but he couldn't understand why it had been asked, or why the world even cared.

"No… I'm not, why does this matter?" Canada asked staring at France; he refused to look at the others.

"It was just a simple question, asked out of curiosity."

"Who was it?" America suddenly asks and Matthew can see everyone's interest is peeked.

No he will not answer that.

"Don't even ask Alfred." He hissed, glaring at Alfred.

"Why, if it's true then you shouldn't have a problem telling us." And if Matthew hadn't been glaring at him he would have missed the gleam in his eyes. Alfred is teasing, playing a game, and that pisses Matthew off.

"I'm not telling everyone in this room who I've slept with."

"But why, it's not like you have anything to hide, but if you're still a virgin-"

"Alfred don't start-" The entire world was now listening intently.

"Then I call a bet!" Alfred yells knowing it would tick his brother off and he can't help but rile him up because he hardly ever gets the chance to do so with his mild mannered brother.

' _Oh hell no!'_ Matthew wants to yell at him but he doesn't.

"No…"

"The first one to take Matthew's virginity-"

"Alfred no-"

"Wins a month of servitude from Matthew." Alfred jokes. Later he'll regret not telling anyone it was in fact, a joke.

"ALFRED!" Matthew shrieked in horror. He couldn't help feel slightly frightened when he noticed how many nations actually seemed interested in the bet.

"Don't sweat it Matt, besides you can't be a virgin forever."

"I'm not a virgin dammit!" Matthew hissed.

"Prove it; all you need to do is tell us who your first was."

"Alfred I already told you no."

"Then the bet's on." Matthew glares at Alfred and his mind burns with anger and before he can stop himself he was shouting.

"FINE YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME, WE'LL PLAY, FIRST ONE TO CATCH ME FUCKING WINS!"

When he's done he looks shocked and horrified at what he's just said. The other nations look startled, Alfred is gaping not sure if he should be shocked and horrified or just horrified, Francis is looking surprisingly horrified, and England has just spit out his tea. Matthew sends a horrified look towards his brother before jumping up and running out the door.

"So… first one to get him wins, Da?" Russia says standing from his chair with a smile. Alfred looks horrified for not thinking things through before he pissed his brother off. Before he can tell them that it was all a joke half the nations are already out the door.

"Alfred-" England starts but Alfred cuts him off.

"Go save Matthew, got it!" He's jumping from his chair and running out the door.

"… This is going to end badly isn't it?" England asks to a still horrified France.

"For once we are in agreement dear."

"I'm going to need a lot more tea." Arthur sighs.

* * *

 

He couldn't believe that had come out of his mouth, he was horrified with himself.

He had not only agreed to be hunted down, but he had also agreed to a month of servitude.

All because he hadn't wanted to tell them who it was he had lost his virginity too. Not only was it no one's business but it would have shocked everyone in the room, and he didn't know if he wanted people to know how he lost his virginity.

He hadn't told anyone, not even Alfred, the person that had found him after it all went down, the person whose chest he cried into that night.

As he made it back to his room memories of that night long ago in the dead of winter bubbled to the surface of his mind.

…

They had stumble across each other by accident.

Trudging through the snow in the middle of nowhere Germany. The plane he was in crashing down through the trees must have alerted someone in the winter wasteland and he wanted to be far away from it when they found it.

He wasn't dressed for long lengths of being hit with the snowy blizzard happening around him. He was shivering badly and he knew if he looked in a mirror he would see that his lips were blue. He had lost his hat after tripping in the snow, now his hair was matted to his head and causing his ears to freeze and ice to form in his hair.

He was losing energy, and spacing out for lengths at a time. His memory was shot and he knew if he didn't find somewhere warm he was going to freeze to death, and he did not want to find himself waking up in the spring after falling asleep in the snow. The thought scared him, even though he was a winter nation he had never frozen to death, he'd been stabbed, shot, burned, he was even buried alive once though that one was more of an accident, but he had never been frozen.

He couldn't remember how long he'd been out here, or even what direction he'd started off in, or what direction he was going now. After a while he couldn't remember his reason for being out in the snow in the first place, just remembered he was somewhere in Germany. That was not a good place to be he remembered, not with the war going on, being behind enemy lines, Alfred would flip shit if he found out.

Matthew was so lost in thought he didn't see building until he had walked into it.

"Oof!" Grabbing his head where it had smacked against the wall he looked around. A small shed stood in front of him, fifty feet to the right of the shed stood a small cabin. He sighed in relief and started for the door, there was light inside so he knew it would be bad manners to just walk through the door, so he knocked.

* * *

 

Ludwig sat in his small cabin staring at the fire, a drink in one hand. He was thinking hard about the war, he wanted what was right for his people, not what that monster wanted, but he was just the personification of Germany, he had to follow orders just like everyone else.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking. At first he was worried that it might have been Italy, but remembered that the bubbly Italian man would have just burst through the door. Standing from his chair he made his way towards the door slowly.

Opening it he found himself staring into wide violet irises.

"G-G-Germany!?" the young blond man choked out stumbling backwards. Germany knew this man, recognized the violet eyes, they had been in enough of his nightmares. The personification of Canada stood trembling in the snow, his lips were blue and he was shivering so bad it looked like he was going to fall over.

"What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked confused. The boy shook his head and looked exhausted.

"P-plane c-crash." He mumbled through chattering teeth looking like he wanted to make a run for it, before he could act on it though his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed in the snow, startling Ludwig. Ludwig stood debating with himself. Bring the Canadian in and run the risk of being murdered, leave the Canadian in the snow and let the man freeze to death. Sighing he trudged out and picked the shivering nation up in his arms. He was surprised by how light the man was, as he carried him inside, shutting the door behind him before placed him on the bed.

Germany stared down at him, he knew he needed to get his wet clothes off, so he did.

He started by pulling the boys gloves off, noteing that the tips of his fingers were blue. Moving on he unzipped the long tan coat, he was suprised by how thin the boy was, the lack of body fat was noticable without the large bulky coat, leaving Canada wearing a thin long sleeved dark blue cotton shirt and baggy cargo pants. Germany blushed knowing he needed to take those off as well.

Leaning over Canada's unconcious body he pulled the soaking wet shirt up over his head knocking the boys glasses off his face. Picking them up he placed them on the small table next to the bed before moving to remove the boy's pants leaving him in nothing. He folded the clothing and placed them near the fire to dry.

Turning around he studied the naked body lying on his bed. The sight sent heat pooling between his legs. Shifting uncomfortably he could feel himself growing aroused as dirty thoughts flickered in his mind.

Moving across the room he grabbed the spool of rope he kept hidden beside the door in case of emergencies. Moving back he crawled on the bed, kneeling over the boy, grasping his wrists he tied them together to the headboard.

When that was done he leaned back and took in the sight with pleasure. Looking at the pale plump lips he couldn't help himself as he bent down and captured them with his own.

Canada's eyes snapped open and his mouth opened with a gasp allowing Ludwig to plunge his tongue inside quickly tasting before pulling it out as he felt Canada's start to bite down.

Leaning back he leered down at the shivering blond. Violet eyes stared back at him frightened and confused.

"G-Germany, w-what are y-you d-doing?" The boy stuttered wiggling underneath him before realizing he was trapped.

"You taste sweet." Was the only thing he said before leaning down and taking one of the boy's nipples in his mouth, he was pleased when he heard a small moan come from the boys throat.

"S-stop~" Canada whined jerking under Ludwig's body.

"Nein." He breathed, flicking his tongue against the nipple in his mouth.

"Mmmh- P-please s-stop!" Canada panted, trying to will away the erection he felt growing.

"You are technically my prisoner; I can do whatever I wish to you." Ludwig said grinding his hips down into Canada's.

"O-oh g-god~" Canada choked out around the pleasure that tightened his throat.

Hands ran over every inch of his flesh, strong and warm. He was panting and his face was flushed he couldn't stop the moans that slipped passed his lips as Germany trailed kisses down his bare chest.

"Wollen Sie noch mehr?" Ludwig whispered against Matthew's nipple before continuing to play with it with his tongue earning another moan. {Do you want more}

"Oh Gott, bitte!" Matthew nearly shouted jerking in the ropes that bound his hands above his head. {Oh God Please}

Ludwig would have been a fool if he denied that hearing the shy blond beg in German hadn't sent ripples of pleasure down his spine and made his already erect member twitch.

He trailed his tongue down Matthew's chest till he got to his erection. He flicked the tip with his tongue before giving it a good lick, all the while he had three fingers inside Matthew, pumping, stretching, searching.

"Ah-" Matthew tried to stop the moan but it was no use, he was too far gone in the pleasure.

* * *

He had lost his virginity to the enemy, and liked it.

Oh god he was afraid. What would his brother think if he knew?

Would he hate him?

Would he look at him disgusted?

No!

He couldn't tell Alfred what had happened, though it was obvious, if questions were asked he would avoid them he decided.

"Mattie?" Alfred's voice startled him from his thoughts. Looking up into his brothers worried eyes he started to cry.

"Mattie!" Alfred scooped his brother into his arms and held him close.

"I'm s-sorry!" Matthew cried, he was sorry about what happened, sorry that he had allowed it to happen, sorry that he had liked the feeling of Ludwig inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little, how should i say, unfinished. I lost the story inspiration about half way, but i already had so much done i decided to just post it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the only reason Russia wants in is because he likes to win at things, not because he particularly wants Matthew.


End file.
